


Hold my Hand

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: António brings Robin to a Haunted House. He should have known his sweet Dutchman wouldn't like it.





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



> For my amazing fren, whose fault it is I know about this 2 cuties ;) <3

“Robin, please…” Ant begged. Robin pouted, before shaking his head.

“Am not going!” he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest for good measure. He knew Ant would have ulterior motives when proposing to go to the fair, especially after Ant had insisted on buying Robin the biggest bag of candy floss he could find. Antonio sighed, tugging Robin’s sleeve.

“Just this once? Afterwards I’ll win you that big ass teddy bear you’ve been staring at for the past 5 minutes.” Ant promised. Robin blinked, turning over his shoulder to look at the shooting game the fair had as well. The massive, baby blue bear was probably bigger than he was, but it looked so fluffy, and Robin definitely wouldn’t mind owning it.

“It’s just a small haunted house attraction, Robin, it’s not that bad, it's suitable for children even.” Antonio whispered. Robin bit his lip, thoughtfully glancing at the tiny, tacky looking building in front of them. He could see there were actually little children going in there, so surely it wouldn’t be that bad. 

“Fine, but you better hold my hand the whole time we’re in there.” Robin grumbled. Antonio grinned and leaned in to kiss his cheek, causing Robin to blush slightly. 

“You’re the best, let’s go.” he answered, linking their fingers tightly together. Robin hopped anxiously from foot to foot as Ant went to buy the tickets, momentarily letting to of Robin’s hand to do so.

“All ready!” Ant chuckled, walking back and wrapping on arm around Robin’s shoulders. The Dutchman was still skeptically staring at the entrance of the Haunted House. There were some tacky fake skeletons and bats hanging outside, and some extremely fake looking spiderwebs, nothing too serious looking. Robin still felt uneasy, nibbling on his bottom lip as they walked over.

They stepped into the building, and instantly, it was pitch black inside. Robin shuffled a little close to Ant, glad the Portuguese could not see the anxious expression on his face. 

Suddenly, the lights came back on, all focused on a man wearing a bad looking zombie costume. Robin let out a yell, grabbing on tightly to Ant as he closed his eyes. Antonio was somehow laughing, pulling Robin along as he squeezed his fingers in comfort.

Everything went dark again, but it didn’t calm Robin down. He could feel his heart still hammering in his chest, while he let out a nervous sound. 

When the lights slammed on again, there was a man with a chainsaw less than a metre away from them. Robin let out a yell, stumbling away a little and consequently letting go of Ant's hand. When the lights turned off again, he couldn’t feel Ant near him anyone, couldn't find his hand again, and he let out a frightened sob.

“A-ant..? Ant I wanna leave… I don’t like this…” he whimpered. Ant didn’t respond. Robin shuffled forward a little, feeling around for Antonio’s hand again. His fingers closed around something, but when the lights switched on again, he realised it was a life-sized puppet with half of his face melting off. Robin let out a shrill cry.

“Ant? Ant, please!” Robin yelled shakily. He stumbled forward, close to running as he tried to find the exit. He bumped into walls and more skeletons, but suddenly he almost fell through the exit door, the light almost too bright as he was back in front of the little building.

“Robin, there you are!” Antonio suddenly said worriedly, two warm hands coming to rest on his cheeks. Robin peeked at him through his lashes, letting out a sniffle.

“Don't make me do that again… Don't like the dark... or zombies” he muttered. Antonio pulled him into his arms, gently shushing him.

“I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have forced you.” he whispered, kissing Robin’s temple. Robin let out a shuddering breath. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” he mumbled with a frown, trembling hands coming to rest on Ant’s shoulders. Antonio grinned and tugged him into a tender kiss.

“I love you too, silly, even if you never want to get into another Haunted House again.” Antonio whispered with a chuckle. Robin narrowed his eyes a little.

“You better get me that teddy bear now.” he murmured. Antonio slung his arm over Robin’s shoulder, kissing his cheek.

“I promise.” he answered.

10 minutes later, Robin and Antonio made their way back to the car, the large blue teddy bear held between them. 

“What are you going to name him.” Ant said jokingly as he saw the beaming grin on Robin’s face as they pushed the bear into the trunk. Robin shrugged, walking over to Antonio and almost shyly kissing him.

“I already got my favourite teddy bear right here.” he whispered, making Antonio chuckle fondly. 

“....Wanna leave the bear at Jev’s apartment with a note signed by André?” he muttered cheekily. Robin’s grin widened.

“They might actually get their shit together then.” he added. Ant chuckled, kissing the tip of Robin’s nose.

“Sometimes people just need a little push, even we couldn't figure all of this out on out own.” he said. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sam still won'tshut up about it, little Brittish shit." Robin huffed. Antonio barked out a laugh, before pulling Robin closer again.

"We really should be thankful for him, otherwise you'd still be pining after me." he whispered. Robin let out a huff.

"You did most of the pining." he grumbled, getting into the passenger seat as Antonio sat behind the wheel. The Portuguese smiled, bringing Robin's hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we are here know."


End file.
